Igno Haku Kono Netsubou
by Kerushii Jakunen
Summary: Ingo Haku Kono Netsubou Can't Fade This Burning Desire.When Asako the beautiful angel fell in love with the devils right hand man, Hatsuko the fire and darkness demon, all hell broke loose. The 2 lovers fled, and suffered the consquences. Now, their daugt
1. Sono Shisome The Beginning

**Ingo Haku Kono Netsubou**

**Translation: Can't Fade This Burning Desire**

Satu Chiyo Mareo

Satu-Sugar/Chiyo-thousands of years, eternal/Mareo-rare, uncommon

4'11 (yes you are shorter than Mr. Jaganshi)

100 lbs

Appears to be anywhere from 15-21

Grey hair, light and dark

Golden eyes

Fire, Darkness, Angel

Father- evil Fire/Darkness demon the underworld-Hatsuto

Mother- angel-Asako

When the lovely angel Asako fell in love with the devils right hand demon Hatsuto all hell broke loose. Literally. Especially after Asako became with child. Asako and Hatsuto fled the wrath of heaven and hell….Hatsuto…a reward for his death and Asako, now a fallen angel. Asako gave birth to a Fire/Darkness/Angel demon…the first of her kind, but died after giving birth. With her last breath, she begged her husband to name her Satu, meaning sugar. She was a small, quiet child, and showed signs of her powers early on. She was only 5 when the demon Tamami, came and killed her father. Now…many years later…she works for Koenma as his personal spy. He found her right after her father's death, and has cared for her as she was his own. Now Satu must fight her past demons, her current ones, and the special feeling she can't help but deny for a certain fire demon.

* * *

Story Start! 

After being attacked by the evil darkness demon Tamami, Satu Mariko Hisako has not left Koenma's sight for 3 weeks. And it's driving her insane.

"Koenma, honestly, I'm a big girl." She said for what she felt like was the millionth time. "For Christ's sake, you send me out to kill demons! And now you won't let me even out of this hell hole!"

"I know, I know Satu. You are unhappy. But please understand it is for your safety." Koenma sighed.

"Safety my ass. Worse things have happened."

"Satu," Koenma said warily.

"WHAT? I haven't left this house in 3 weeks. I'm going crazy. I know you are trying your best to keep your damn Reikai Tantei out of the house as much as possible, but being confined to one room is no fun." Satu said gloomily. Her living conditions were very odd. She lived in a room, in the Spirit Detectives house. Without them knowing, of course. They had no idea who she was. The only indication of her was the picture of her in her angel form Koenma had on his desk. She often heard from Yukina how Yusuke thought she was Koenma's babysitter. Satu Chiyo Mareo was Koenma's personal spy and assassin.

"Well then I have good news for you." Koenma said.

"Eh?" she mumbled, thinking it was going to be some stupid mission he had just thought up, off the top of his little baby head. Even though she loved Koenma, thought of him as a father, and was always threatening to kill Yusuke after she heard the remarks he had said to Koenma, he kind of irked after awhile.

"Well, my detectives are looking for the ice demon Montaro and his demon army. And he can easily kill them off. So, I need you to follow them around and make sure they don't die. You can't intervene unless it looks as if they are going to get hurt. Understand?" Koenma said.

"Oh thank you Koenma-Chan, You have no idea how much this means. I CAN LEAVE THE HOUSE!" Satu said spinning around the messy kitchen of the Reikai Tentai.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Satu," Koenma said shaking his head.

"Koenma-Chan, why is Satu so happy?" asked Yukina coming into the kitchen.

"I finally get to leave the house Yuki," Satu said calling her best friend Yukina by the nickname she gave her.

"Oh, Sugar, that's taishita." Said Yukina, calling Satu by her nickname. Yukina and Satu have been best friends since Yukina had gotten there.

"So…Koenma, where am I heading?" Satu said cracking her knuckles, back and neck.

"Really Sugar, that's bad for you." Yukina said referring her friend's constant cracking of her knuckles.

"Yes I know Yukina, but it's a bad habit, I can't help myself. Anyways, Koenma?"

"Well, I think some club, that's where Montaro picks up all the nigens he kills."

"Alriight…..wait, Koenma, don't they know what I look like?" For some reason, Koenma never wanted her too meet the Reikai Tentai, but Satu didn't mind much. She lived above them since they've been there and she was sure they all would make her want to kill herself.

* * *

Montaro-a name

Taishita- great

Reikai Tentai- spirit detectives

Chan- an affection name for a friend, family member, loved one.

Oh, yes, I dont know if my Japanese is correct, Im using an online translator, so please correct me if im wrong.


	2. Sono Kaisen The Battle

First off, I forgot my disclaimer in the first one.

Kerushii-So I do not own YYH, Does I Hiei?

Hiei- Thankfully.

Kerushii- Hiei! How dare you! I thought you loved me!

Hiei- -sweat drop- Hn

Kerushii-HIEI!

Kurama- We could be here a while. Kerushii does not own YYH, as much as she likes to think she does.

* * *

"They only know what you look like in your angel form." Koenma said.

"Alright Koenma, you have my word. I will only interfere if they look like they are gonna die." Satu said, before running up to the hidden room in the Reikai Tentai's house. There she pulled open her drawers and searched for something to wear.

"Sugar, please be careful." Yukina said quietly from the doorway.

"Don't worry Yuki, Ill be fine." Satu said, shuffling through her drawers. "How does this look?" Satu said pulling out a black tank top with a tare though the stomach, and a pair of badly ripped jeans.

"You look good in anything Satu-chan." Yukina said smiling.

"Thanks Yuki-chan. Ill be out in a minute…let me change, and then until I have to leave, we can have girl talk." Satu said laughing, referring to when they sat down, and Yukina talked about her love, Kazuma Kuwabara. Yukina smiled and exited the room. Satu pulled of the black and red kimono she had been hearing, and replaced it with her ripped shirt and jeans, and black Chuck Taylors. She went into the bathroom and pulled out her make up bag she rarely used. She applied a thick line of eyeliner around her eyes, black eye shadow, a small amount of blush, and clear lip gloss.

"So Yuki, how goes it with the Kazuma thing?" Satu said plopping down on the couch next to Yukina.

"Oh Sugar, he is so sweet. Yesterday, he brought me flowers." Yukina said in a slightly dreamy voice.

"Ugh, young children in love." Satu said pretending to vomit.

"Oh please Sugar, you're just shisshi," Yukina said laughing.

"Me jealous of you? The idea is absurd. Especially since its Kuwabaka." Satu laughed.

"He is not a baka."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"So is."

"So not."

"So not."

"Ha, I knew it!" Yukina said victoriously.

"I WAS TRYING TO TRICK YOU!" Satu exclaimed. Satu looked at the clock, on the opposite wall, and decided it was time to leave. "Yukina, as much as I enjoy our bonding time, I must go make sure you boyfriend doesn't die anytime soon."

"Alright, good-bye Satu-Chan. Remember be careful." Yukina said hugging her sister-like best friend.

"Sayonara mai koi." Satu said before exiting the house. Outside, awaited Satu a portal, which naturally she assumed was to the club.

* * *

Fast Forward Time

Satu sat at a table sipping at her water. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the Reikai Tentai. The one boy, with brown extremely gelled back hair, and brown eyes, she knew as Yusuke, was throwing balled up napkins at Yukina's one true love, Kuwabara. She honestly couldn't see what Yukina saw in him. He has ugly orange Elvis like hair, was tall and clumsy, and loud. Very very loud. Kurama, the handsome kitsune, sat very much like Satu sipping his drink shaking his red head at the 2 bakas moronic games. The last member of the Reikai Tentai, sat with his arms crossed and his crimson red eyes shut. Hiei Jaganshi. The most unusual one of the group. At least that's what Satu thought. She hardly heard him speak, and when he did it was just a "Hn." She knew he was the Forbidden Child. Well, technically, the 2nd Forbidden Child, so she felt a connection with him. She also knew that he was Yukina's brother. Satu has always wanted to tell Yuki that Hiei was her brother, but she thought it would be best if the youkai did it himself. Finishing off her drink, Satu stood up and walked towards where she knew Montaro stood.

"Why hello there migoto." Said a voice in Satu's ear. She quickly turned around, and what stood in front of her, surprised her. Montaro barely looked, or had a demonic aura around him. He stood about 6'5 feet tall, ice blue hair, dark blue eyes and a cocky smile. He looked merely like a cocky high school boy, which odd hair.

"Hello." She said smiling seductively.

"What's your name?" He said getting closer.

"Sugar." She decided it would be best not to tell him her real name.

"Sugar? Well, that's an unusual name."

"I know. What is your name?"

"Montaro."

"And you say my name is unusual."

"Would you like to dance?"

"No thank you. I should be leaving soon." Satu didn't want to have to unleash her demonic powers in front of all the nigens.

"Aw, now that's not fair." Montaro said smiling sadly.

"That's too bad." Satu said kissing him lightly on the cheek and walking out of the club.

* * *

Fast Forward Again

Satu sat in a tree, watching the Reikai Tentai fight. No wonder they were so highly praised by Koenma. They all were excellent fighters. Even Kuwabaka. She had been sitting, watching them for the last 20 minutes, surprised Hiei hadn't sensed her yet. But in the last 10 minutes, the battle had gone south for the Reikai Tentai, Montaro had brought out his army of 100 demons. Deciding it would be best to intervene, Satu jumped out of the tree, landing right in front of Montaro himself.

"You." He said barely believing.

"Who else would you expect?" Satu said pulling out her katana and slicing him across the stomach.

"GET HER!" Montaro said stumbling backwards, grasping his stomach. The Demon Army slowly advanced on the girl. She quickly transformed into her combined form of Darkness/Angel form. Her grey hair turned to almost white blonde, white wings sprouted from her back, and her clothes went from jeans and a shirt to a long ragged black dress. This, was her Forbidden Form.

"Temae gyou itami, temae choudai itami." She chanted slowly, putting her hand together as if she was praying. The ground cracked and opened revealing a red fiery Hell. The crack began to grow, and it swallowed up all of Montaro's army before closing.

"You're the Forbidden One!" Montaro shouted, obviously frightened.

"What gave you that idea?" Satu said dangerously, before lunging at him, katana still in hand. Montaro turned and tried to run, but Satu stopped by easily stabbing him in the back. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain before he died. She turned and faced the Spirit Detectives, their mouths agape.

"Who are you?" Kurama said as calmly as he could, shock still in his voice. Satu smiled knowingly at him before summoning a portal and walking through.

* * *

Alright…that was long. It took me a while to write. Sorry it took so long to update. But I'm not the best on updating.

Temae gyou itami, temae choudaiYou seek pain, you get pain.

Migoto beautiful.

Sayonaragood-bye

Maimy

Koilove

Shisshi jealous

Kitsunefox

Bakasidiots

Reikai TentaiSpirit Detectives

Chanan affectionate suffix for females.

R&R Please and Thank you!

Much love.

K


End file.
